fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WKAW
WKAW is an CW affilated station that serves the Champlain Valley regions of Burlington, Vermont and Plattsburgh, New York market. It broadcasts on Channel 33 and is owned by Alltel Communications. WKAW also clears the entire CW lineup and airs syndicated programs, one of which is Star Search. Newscasts titles * The Carl Mcbrayer Report (1950-1959) * Channel 33 News (1959-1971) *TV-33 News (1971-1974) *Thiry-Three News (1974-1984) *33 Action News (1984-1997) *News 33 Champlain Valley (1997-2001) *CBS 33 News (2001-2017) *Local 33 News (2017-2019) *WKAW 33 News (2019-present) News themes *WKAW 1978 News Theme (1978-1982) *And You - Telesound (1982-1987) *Palmer News Package - Shelly Palmer Company - (1987-2004, 2019-) *The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media (2004-2017) *CBS Local - Stephen Arnold Music (2017-2019) Slogans *"The Best is Right Here on Channel 33 (1973-1974) *"See The Best... Thirty-Three." (1974-1975) *"Catch the Brightest Stars on Thirty-Three" (1975-1976) *"Thirty-Three, We're the Hot Ones" (1976-1977) *"There's Something in the Air on Thirty-Three." (1977-1978) *"Thirty-Three, Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On." (1978-1979) *"We're Looking Good on Thirty-Three." (1979-1981) *"Reach for the Stars on Thirty-Three." (1981-1982) *"Great Moments on Thirty-Three." (1982-1983) *"We've Got the Touch, You and TV-33." (1983-1986) *"We've Got the Touch on TV-33." (1985-1986) *"Share the Spirit on TV-33." (1986-1987) *"TV-33 Spirit, Oh Yes!" (1987-1988) *"You Can Feel It on TV-33." (1988-1989) *"Champlain Valley, Get Ready for 33." (1989-1991) *"The Look of Champlain Valley is 33!" (1991-1992) *"This is CBS, on 33." (1992-1994) *"33, It's All Right Here." (1993-1994) *"I am 33 People." (1994-1995) *"You're on 33" (1995-1996) *"Welcome Home to 33." (1996-1997) *"The Address is News 33 Welcome Home." (1997-1999) *"The Address is News 33. (1999-2000) *"The Address is CBS 33." (2001) *"CBS 33, It's All Here." (2001-2005) *"America's Most Watched Network is CBS 33." (2004-2019) *"Everybody's Watching CBS 33." (2005-2006) *"We Are CBS 33!" (2006-2009) *"Only CBS 33, Only CBS." (2009-2017) *"Dare to Defy" (2019-present) *"Welcome To Channel 33" (1959-1973) *"Make It Work Now" (1973-1979) *"This Is The #1 CBS Station In Burlington-Plattsburgh" (1979-1988) *"Your Hometown News" (1988-1993) *"Getting Results" (1993-1997) *"Where The News Come First (1997-2006) *"News For You" (2006-2011) *"Closer To Home" (2013-2017) *"Celebrating Of 65 Years...Since 1950...You're Watching CBS 33" (August 27, 2015) *"Champlain Valley's 24 Hour News Source (2017-present) Canadian viewership Like the other network stations that serve Plattsburgh and Burlington, WKAW has a large audience in Southern Quebec, Canada. This includes Montreal, a city that is ten times more populous than all of WKAW entire American viewing area combined. For many years, station promos and IDs have read "Plattsburgh/Burlington/Montreal" to acknowledge its large cable viewership in Canada. WKAW is widely carried on cable in the province of Québec as far north as Saguenay and as far east as Gaspé. In addition, Southern Quebec viewers can also pick up WKAW's over the air signal with a well-placed antenna. The Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission's simsub rules mandate cable systems to cover up WKAW's signal with that of CKIA, CFBN or CKGD within their broadcasting areas when one of those stations is airing the same program at the same time as WKAW. Logos WKAW33 New.png|2019-present WKAW 2019.png|January-November 2019 WKAW33.png|2017-2019 WKAWLogoAugust272015.png|August 27, 2015-2017 WKAWLogo2005.jpg|2005-2015 Wkaw logo bug 2001 modified.png|Screen bug for CBS Programming (from 2001) wkawlogo2001.png|2001-2005 WKAWLogo1997.png|1997-2001 WKAWCBSMovie.jpg|WKAW ID bumper from 1993 taken from The CBS Sunday Movie WKAWLogo1989.png|1989-1997 WKAWLogo1984.png|1984-1989 WKAWLogo1974.png|1974-1984 Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Category:Channel 33 Category:Burlington Category:Vermont Category:Television channels and stations established in 1950 Category:Plattsburgh Category:New York (state) Category:Alltel Communications Category:Former CBS affiliated stations Category:CW affiliated stations